


Five things that John did with his mouth, and what they did to Rodney

by janne_d



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i. talked <br/>ii. licked <br/>iii. kissed <br/>iv. sucked <br/>v. smiled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things that John did with his mouth, and what they did to Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to torakowalski for the beta.

** _i. talked_ **

The Pegasus galaxy being what it is, and Rodney's luck being what it is, it should really be no surprise that he has to come face to face with his phobias on a regular basis.

This time, it's the turn of claustrophobia. Some nimrod in (he suspects) his _own fucking department_ has done something even more spectacularly dim than usual and managed to disrupt the power to apparently half the city. The lived in half, obviously, for maximum annoyance value. Meaning he and Sheppard are now stuck in a transporter near the infirmary with no lights and no way to open the door and if Rodney didn't have the most ill-timed case of laryngitis ever, he'd be on the radio making whoever was responsible for this beg for their life and conferring with Zelenka to fix it so he could _get out_. Only since he can't talk, all he can do is listen to Sheppard finish up his call to Elizabeth; he can't even object when Sheppard says that they will be fine. Then Sheppard signs off and there is abruptly nothing. No light and no sound, no sound, he can't even hear Sheppard breathing and Rodney might be on his own in here with no room to pace and walls everywhere and he'd normally be babbling right about now to fill the silence up but he has no _voice_, and he's on the edge of panting in panic, and –

"Hey, Rodney. You okay over there?" Sheppard says and Rodney reaches out blindly, shaking his head and grabs in the direction of his voice, digging his fingers hard into what feels like an arm. He eases up a little at Sheppard's sharply indrawn breath, and then Sheppard is saying, "All right, come on," pulling him down so they are sitting side by side, their legs touching. "Small spaces?" he asks matter-of-factly, and Rodney is relieved that he isn't mocking, but glares in Sheppard's direction anyway because, hello, he's lost his voice over here. "Right, you can't answer, never mind. And quit glaring at me," Sheppard goes on while he pulls Rodney's hand off his arm and clasps it loosely in his own hand instead.

Rodney is momentarily distracted from his discomfort (fear) by the realisation that he is sitting in a closet holding hands with his best friend, but Sheppard has stopped talking and he needs more than just contact to stay calm. He can feel his heart rate picking up again and he's squeezing down on Sheppard's hand without really meaning too when Sheppard speaks again. "So, did you hear what happened in the botany labs the other day?" and then he's off and running with all the latest Atlantis gossip. Slapstick stories from mission reports and labs turn into who's feuding with whom, who's seeing who and then who would like to be seeing who; and Rodney gradually relaxes a little. Most of his mind is still on the too-close walls, but now part of it is busy wondering how the hell Sheppard finds out all this stuff, because half of these people Rodney's never even heard of.

Zelenka radios after a while and reports that they've found the problem but from what he says Rodney can tell it's going to take several hours to get it sorted out. Sheppard's quiet for a moment afterwards but he takes up again before Rodney can really get anxious. When he runs out of gossip and speculation he talks for a bit about various sci-fi shows, the kind of thing they usually end up batting back and forth for hours, but while it's amusing enough, banter really needs two people playing and after a couple of minutes, Sheppard gives up and starts telling him the plot of _War and Peace_ instead. Badly; the man can't summarise a storyline worth a damn.

Rodney lets the words wash over him while he tries to think of a way he could communicate with Zelenka and speed up their rescue, because even with Sheppard distracting him like this, he would really like to get out as soon as possible. When he finally gives up on that, Rodney wishes he had been paying attention all the time because Sheppard apparently left Russian novels a while back and now he's telling Rodney stories about himself. The one Rodney tunes in on is about surfing on leave in Hawaii, but pretty soon Sheppard is talking about all the places he's lived; why he liked them or not and how much it sucked always being the new kid at school. Rodney's listening so hard now he's almost forgotten about being stuck because this is the kind of thing that normally couldn't be prised out of Sheppard with sodium pentathol and a crowbar.

Sheppard is getting a little hoarse by now but he keeps talking. He never mentions his dad, Rodney notices, but his mom gets into the stories a lot. It turns out she was a math teacher and Sheppard sounds rueful and amused describing his horror the day she ended up subbing for his class and made him answer all the questions no-one else could, "I mean, it completely ruined my reputation," he says earnestly, but Rodney can hear there is a kind of laugh behind it and he grins to himself in the dark, imagining a teenaged Sheppard trying to sink under his desk in embarrassment. "Of course, she thought it was hilarious," he goes on and Rodney smiles again, thinking that this was obviously where Sheppard got his sense of humour. Among other things; according to Sheppard's tales she took him on his first Ferris wheel, bought him reams of science fiction books and sang country songs while she cooked. Apparently she also terrorised every girl Sheppard ever dated. Rodney thinks he would like her quite a lot.

There is a little pause and then Sheppard speaks again, voice scratchier than ever, "She died before I graduated."

_Oh_, Rodney thinks, and when he squeezes Sheppard's hand as comfortingly as he can, Sheppard squeezes back, just a little but Rodney can feel the pressure. There's silence again, but Rodney's mind is too full of Sheppard now to notice and a minute later the lights come back on.

Sheppard's on his feet, on the radio to Elizabeth and out the door before Rodney's eyes can even adjust to the light. He sits and watches Sheppard walk away then gets up and heads for his room. Rodney figures Sheppard didn't realise how personal he'd got until the lights came back on and it's not exactly a surprise that he's bolted.

Once in his room, Rodney throws himself on his bed and stares at the ceiling. His mind is already spinning over two things, neither to do with Sheppard's mom though he's glad to know about her.

First of all, Sheppard, who'd rather stick pins under his fingernails than talk about himself, has just spent 4 hours telling Rodney childhood memories simply to keep Rodney from freaking out. That makes him feel pretty good, really.

Second is the end of the substitution story, where Sheppard had been snubbed by cheerleaders and started dating valedictorians instead and, "it turns out smart people are really hot, though being one yourself I guess you already know that, huh Rodney?"

That had knocked Rodney sideways at the time and he still can't get it out of his head. He knows Sheppard didn't mean it the way he would like, but he can't help thinking, what if?

What if Sheppard gave away more than he meant to and Rodney actually has a chance for more than friendship with him?

 

** _ii. licked_ **

Let's face it, Rodney has always been more than platonically interested in one John Sheppard. But until the episode with the power outage and the transporter monologue (which incidentally led to three scientists being banned from the grown-ups' toys until further notice) he'd had it pretty much under control. Sure, Rodney snuck the occasional more-than-friendly glance when Sheppard was being particularly hot, but mostly he didn't let himself notice because he knew there was just no point and he likes having the other man for a friend.

Only then they got stuck and Sheppard talked and actually _shared_ and maybe, sort of, implied stuff and Rodney just can't forget. He catches himself watching Sheppard all the time now, and how has he never noticed before just how often Sheppard does that little lip-lick thing?

He's sure Sheppard hadn't done it this much before, but now that Rodney's paying attention it seems like Sheppard licks his lips all the time, and it's driving Rodney crazy. They'll be in a meeting, or the puddlejumper, or in the mess and it'll happen. There'll be this little flicker of movement at Sheppard's mouth and Rodney will try not to watch but he always does. A quick glimpse of pink tongue sliding across the delicate skin of Sheppard's lips, leaving them just a little bit moist and appealingly soft looking and then Rodney can't think about anything else for the next couple of minutes.

He hopes Sheppard has never noticed his preoccupation, but Rodney just can't seem to help it. He has Sheppard's lips just about memorised now, the shape and colour and he keeps trying to imagine how they would feel against his own.

Rodney used to have several guilty fantasies about Sheppard, but now most nights he finds himself jerking off to images of Sheppard's mouth and the remembered sound of his voice saying that smart people are really hot and then Rodney thinks about leaning in and licking Sheppard's lips for him and that is usually when he comes.

And seriously, this is all Sheppard's fault, with his implying and licking and being hot all over the place where Rodney can see him, so Rodney has no cause to feel guilty or be embarrassed around him, and he isn't.

Much. He just hopes he doesn't blush as obviously as it feels like he does whenever Sheppard licks himself, because even Sheppard isn't oblivious enough to ignore that forever.

 

** _iii. kissed_ **

Rodney hates every single religion in the Pegasus galaxy without exception. There just seems to be something about them that leads to the people involved trying to get in Sheppard's pants, and it's bad enough when it is priestesses but now it's the brainless, simpering priests as well and it is just unfair.

No, not unfair, immoral. It has nothing to do with how Rodney feels, it's just he thinks using religious rituals as a cover to demand a snog off Sheppard is wrong, that's all. And, frankly, kind of tacky.

"Why a kiss, Teyla?" Sheppard is asking, sounding baffled. "And why me, wouldn't it make more sense for it to be you?"

"Because you are the team leader, and the Razole people believe that the meeting of mouths is both sacred and a way of divining character and intent. We will be able to begin trading negotiations once the High Priest is convinced of our sincerity."

"So you'd better make it good," Ronon adds, grinning in what Rodney feels is a far too gleeful way.

"Gee, no pressure then," Sheppard smirks and Rodney transfers his glare from Ronon to Sheppard. "All right, bring it on."

Sheppard steps forward into the circle painted on the floor and Rodney watches the High Priest, who is far too young and handsome to hold such a role in his opinion, smile smugly and step in too. The bastard is smooth as well, his arms sliding easily around Sheppard's back, one hand moving up into his hair to tilt his head and it's like something out of a Hollywood movie, like he and Sheppard have done this a hundred times, not awkward like all of Rodney's first kisses with someone have been.

Rodney realises he's fingering his sidearm and he forces his hand away but he can't make himself stop watching. It looks like a good kiss, hot and intense, and it's all Rodney can do not to yank that godbothering asshole away from Sheppard and take over, because _he's_ the one who's been dreaming about tasting those lips, damn it, and why the hell should this other guy get to just because he has some stupid ritual? It's not fucking fair.

When they finally part, Sheppard's lips are slightly swollen and darker pink than usual and his cheeks are flushed, and Rodney is not going to shoot the High Priest and cause an interplanetary incident, he's not.

He wrenches his eyes away and glares at the ground. Surprise, surprise, the High Priest of Sleaze decides that Sheppard is one hell of a guy and Rodney is just sure that's a decision based on pure, sacred impulses.

He restrains himself manfully while Teyla takes over the negotiating but as soon as they start back to the Stargate he lets rip on the subject of sleazy religions, skeevy High Priests and why worshipping any god clearly leads to rotting braincells and moral degeneracy. Ronon and Teyla just give him amused looks but Sheppard has the nerve to grin and that just keeps Rodney going longer. He finally takes a breath once they're back in Atlantis and heading for the briefing room after dumping their packs.

"So, let me get this straight. You think the Razole's religion is merely an excuse for the priests to grope people with impunity and that the High Priest is a conniving, depraved, degenerate scumball with a degree of moral turpitude that would make Clinton blush. Right?" Sheppard asks.

"_Hello_, yes, weren't you listening?"

"Good kisser, though," Sheppard says musingly and Rodney walks into a wall and then fumes so badly through the briefing that he answers all of Elizabeth's questions with monosyllables and nearly worries her enough to get sent to Carson.

He doesn't spend the evening replaying the memory of the kiss over and over until he wants to take a nuke back to the planet and do some serious wrath of God retribution, and he definitely doesn't spend the night imagining himself as the High Priest and insisting Sheppard proves his worth over and over again just to be sure…

No, really. He doesn't.

 

** _iv. sucked_ **

The next mission the team went on had some hitches; and by hitches, Rodney means drugged food, waking up to find he had a knife to his throat while the rest of his team looked on helpless and furious, and being taken hostage by ignorant barbarians with just enough scientific knowledge to be dangerous until he fixed their malfunctioning radar system.

He did that easily since the technology level was hardly advanced, but then of course the bloody stupid natives wanted to keep him and it took Teyla and Elizabeth combined and several tense negotiations over two days before he was released. Aside from the constant company of two very large men with very large knifes and the general stress of it all, Rodney wasn't treated badly but Elizabeth still insists that he gets checked over by Carson on his return to Atlantis.

Sheppard quite often tags along with him to the infirmary but this time he vanished as soon as they all got back through the Stargate and after Carson has clucked and fussed, Rodney decides he's going to go back to his room for a nap rather than think too hard about that. He figures Sheppard is just tired, that's all, and it doesn't have anything to do with the weird looks he keeps catching Sheppard giving him since they got back from Sleazy Religion Planet.

The door is closing behind Rodney when he sees a movement in his room and he lets out a yelp before he realises that it's just Sheppard standing up from his desk.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?"

"Beckett's given you the all-clear?" Sheppard asks, walking towards him, and Rodney backs up into the door because he's got that weird look again and Rodney doesn't know what it means.

"Yes. They never hurt me anyway, just threatened to a lot."

"They never hurt you," Sheppard repeats flatly and then he's right in front of Rodney and Rodney freezes in total shock when Sheppard suddenly drops to his knees. He opens his mouth to ask what's wrong and that's when Sheppard curls his hands into Rodney's waistband and leans in, pressing his face to Rodney's crotch and just breathing and Rodney gasps instead as his cock twitches and begins to swell.

"Sheppard… what…" Rodney manages and Sheppard tilts his head back and looks up and his eyes are dark and serious.

"Rodney, let me," he says and Rodney has to swallow hard before he can speak.

"Oh, please. The chances of my saying no to this are so remote they're in an entirely separate universe," he says and the words are sarcastic but it comes out soft and breathy and Sheppard shivers and closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Rodney's growing erection. Rodney can't quite believe this is real, but he moves his hands down and pets Sheppard gently, carding through his spiky hair, and then tracing out Sheppard's cheek and ear with his fingers.

For a moment it all seems slow and dreamlike and then Sheppard is fumbling to open Rodney's pants and everything turns urgent and desperate and Rodney can't hold in a moan as Sheppard tugs his clothes down and wraps a hand around his cock. It feels so good, better than Rodney had ever imagined, and Sheppard moves closer and licks the head, hot wet tongue moving and it's all Rodney can do to remain standing. He braces himself against the door and then Sheppard starts to suck and Rodney trembles and shudders and moans, because nothing has ever felt so good. Sheppard is teasing his balls and the base of his cock with his hands and his mouth is sucking, sliding up and down while his tongue strokes and presses all the right spots, and Rodney has to grab at his own arms to keep from clutching Sheppard's head and just fucking his clever, beautiful mouth. When Rodney looks down, Sheppard's eyes are closed and when he takes Rodney in deeper he moans like Rodney's cock in him is the best thing ever and it's the image and the vibration that does it, a jolt of pleasure rocketing through Rodney and his hips jerk and the top of his head blows off as he comes in John Sheppard's mouth.

 

** _v. smiled_ **

 

John keeps licking afterwards, pulling out the last few drops of semen until Rodney's knees finally give out and he slides down onto the floor and tumbles John down too. John is flushed red from exertion, his hair's wrecked from Rodney's hands and his lips are slick with saliva and Rodney's come. Rodney pins him on his back and kisses him, running his tongue all around John's lips like he's been thinking about all this time and then licking inside and tasting them both until John is thrusting his hips up, hands scrabbling at Rodney's back. He groans desperately around Rodney's tongue when Rodney finally manages to get his pants open and finds his cock, hot and heavy and already wet and it only takes about two strokes before John is coming. Rodney kisses him all through it and then keeps kissing until John is a boneless heap beneath him.

When he can finally bear to stop, Rodney lifts his head and opens his eyes. He's going to ask what's going on, what John wants, but when he looks down John is looking back and smiling, a smile Rodney's never seen on him before, soft and happy and tender and Rodney just smiles back.

He doesn't need to ask anymore.


End file.
